Silver Lining
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: I have channeled JK muse and written what happens after book seven. Quote Ginny: "There's the silver lining I've been looking for." I have discontinued this stoty. My sister Aerlinnsui has taken it over and is tweaking that chapters that are done!
1. Dreams

Harry woke with a start

Harry woke with a start. It had been several weeks since the battle at Hogwarts, and He was still having nightmares were everything went horribly wrong. In most of the dreams he saw the people he cared about hurt or killed. The worst of these were of him standing in the middle of the great hall watching on one side as Ron was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and Ginny on the other dueling with Bellatrix, a flash of green light aimed at Ginny hitting her in her chest. In fact it had been that nightmare that had awakened him this morning.

Glancing at Ron's' bed he saw him still asleep snoring so loudly Harry was surprised that wasn't what had woken him. Climbing out of bed as quietly as possible and he looked for his trainers, the idea of an early morning broom ride on his mind. He made his way down the stairs pausing at Ginny's door. He still had not spoken to her, and if he was truly honest with himself he would admit that he was avoiding it. He wasn't sure were to start, or were exactly their relationship stood.

Harry heard humming coming from the kitchen and hurried down the remaining stairs, assuming it was Mrs. Weasley and thinking now he could snag a few sausages before his broom ride. He entered the kitchen a greeting on his lips. But it was not Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen; it was Ginny She was gracefully moving around the kitchen humming to herself, her long red hair shining in the morning light. Hoping to sneak out before he was noticed Harry turned and had one foot out the door when Ginny said

"Good morning Harry"

Caught in act of fleeing he tried to appear as he was not "Umm good morning'' He mumbled "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you come down the stairs" Ginny answered facing him smiling.

They stood in silence for several minutes and Harry broke it be asking lamely "What are you doing up so early?"

"Gee Harry I really thought the first conversation we had alone, I would be the one asking the questions." She answered and Harry knew she was only half joking. He scratched the back of his head and decided to make another bid for escape, but Ginny spoke again sounding a lot like Mrs. Weasley

"Stay where you are Harry Potter, I woke up at the crack dawn because you are always awake and gone before I am even functioning then you spend the remainder of the day avoiding me'' Harry started to protest but was quickly thwarted. "Don't tell me you don't, I know you better then you think, So just stand there and listen to me. I know you're feeling guilty about everything that happened, but I don't blame you nobody blames you but yourself. Nothing that happened was your fault…and I just wanted to tell you that when you're ready to talk I will be here for you, but please please don't push me aside." Ginny's eyes started to fill with tears as she finished.

Without thinking Harry walked to her and pulled her into his arms. He knew Ginny didn't cry unless she was really upset. She stood rigid in his arms for a moment and Harry almost pulled away, but she began to relax into him and laid her head on his shoulder, crying openly. Trying to give whatever comfort he could Harry stroked her hair softly.

"I'm sorry Harry" Ginny sobbed.

Not sure what to do or say Harry continued to hold her. It felt good to hold her in his arms her flowery scent filling his scenes; he would have preferred not to have her crying. They stayed that way for several minutes until Ginny raised her head and pressed her lips gently to his. Harry's hand froze were it was for a moment before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Ginny made a noise in the back of her throat that could have been protest or pleasure, he was hoping for the latter but let her go none the less. He stared down at her for a moment before Ginny pulled him close again for another kiss.

"Oi, can't you two be left alone for more than ten seconds without snogging" Ron said as he entered the kitchen.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and replied cheekily "I don't know Ronald can I go to sleep at night without hearing you whispering and snogging Hermione?"

Harry barley repressed a laugh as Ron mumbled something about thinking Ginny was asleep.

Ginny turned back into Harry hugging him before she whispered in his ear "I was asleep, but girls talk" kissed him again quickly and walked out of the kitchen her long hair swinging behind her and humming once again.

Ron looked at Harry and said heatedly "I thought you ditched her"

Harry raised an eyebrow and said "I did but I don't think it took" and couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face.

The day passed with Harry feeling better than he had in a long time. He knew that Ginny deserved to know what had gone on last year, and he knew he would feel better once she did but he needed to talk about it with Ron and Hermione because it involved them to. That night they were sitting in Ron's room, Hermione was sprawled across the bed a book in her hands as usual when Harry approached the subject.

"I think I should tell Ginny what happened last year, she deserves to know" Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked nervously at Ron but replied "That is up to you Harry, we knew you would but I was…that is we were hoping that you would leave certain parts of our little adventure out." Still looking nervous she sat up and moved closer to Ron.

Harry realized that they didn't want him to tell Ginny about Ron getting angry and leaving them last year and understood why Ginny would not understand or ever forgive him. He agreed "I will leave that part out, Ginny wasn't there she wouldn't understand how the Horocrux messed with Ron's mind."


	2. Grimmuald place

The days went be quickly, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron spent them together, playing quidditch in the orchard or picnicking by the creek

The days went be quickly, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron spent them together, playing quidditch in the orchard or picnicking by the creek. Ginny was getting really good at quidditch and was an excellent chaser. So good in fact that Harry jokingly told her that to remember it was him who discovered her when she was playing professionally. The comment she threw back at Harry made Ron fall off his broom and Harry was laughing so hard he nearly fell to.

Finally a week after their talk in the kitchen Harry found himself alone in the sitting room with Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to visit Fleur and Bill at Shell Cottage, George had long since moved back to his flat over the store and Ron and Hermione were suppose to be cleaning up the kitchen, but Harry had a feeling that not much cleaning was being done. Ginny was sitting on the couch leaning against Harry as the listened to Wizarding wireless and flipping through the Dailey Prophet.

"Ginny?" Harry said tentatively

"Hmm?"

"I owe you and explanation for last year….and I am ready to tell you" With that He launched into the story about the Horocruxes and the Hallows about being captured and brought to the Malfoy's manner about Dobby's death and on and on he talked it seemed like he had talked for hours, Ginny never interrupted it was as if she knew that he needed to get it all out at once. When he was done Ginny sat there a moment letting all he had told her process in her mind. She leaned and kissed him and said "Harry you are very brave, that must have been awful"

Two weeks later Hermione announced that it was time for her to go to Australia and find her parents. Much to everyone surprise, except for Harry and Ginny, Ron would be accompanying her, and Harry would be staying behind. For the first time in seven years it appeared that Hermione and Ron would be having an adventure that did not include Harry. They had all decided that once Hermione and Ron retuned they would move to Grimmauld place. So Harry would be leaving the same day to clean and make in inhabitable, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

Whenhe arrived at Grimmauld place the next day via Floo powder He found it in much better shape then he thought he would. They were all gazing around the marveling over the cleanliness, when they heard a noise in the hall. Motioning for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to stay back Harry entered the hall cautiously pulling his wand from his back pocket and berating himself for not making sure the house was safe before bringing them there. Harry crept down the hall towards the door when Kreacher appeared a cleaning rag in hand; he startled Harry so much that he very nearly missed having a jinx aimed his way.

"Oi, Kreacher you scared me"

"Master Harry" Kreacher retuned brightly bowing low "Kreacher knew you would be returning to the noble house of Black and he has been preparing it for you."

"How long have you been here Kreacher?" Harry asked

"Two weeks Master"

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"Oh no Master, Kreacher has been all alone. Except for his Mistress" Kreacher said pointing at the moth eaten curtains that were pulled over Mrs. Black portrait.

"Good" Harry said" Please go tell Mrs. Weasley and Ginny that everything is fine and I will be right in"

Moving further down that hall Harry pulled out the piece of parchment Hermione had written the instructions on to remove the intruder alerts.

When he returned to the kitchen Harry saw Mrs. Weasley looking curiously at Kreacher as he bustled around the kitchen chatting merrily to Ginny.

"If it's okay with you Harry dear I thought we start on the third floor and work our way down. Oh and please remember to be quiet in the hall"

Once on the third floor they worked quickly through the rooms, by early afternoon they were making their way to the second floor when the door bell rang. Sending Mrs. Black into a tirade, Harry hurried down the stairs and silenced her quickly. Glancing back up the stairs he saw Ginny standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I don't think Death eaters would ring the bell" he said, but he still answered the door cautiously, looking through the peep hole he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt and a man Harry did not recognize, Harry greeted them.

"Hi Kingsley, err, Minster?"

"Afternoon Mr. Potter" Kingsley replied "Arthur said we would find you here, we would like to have a word with you."

"Umm sure, we can go to the kitchen." Harry asked leading the way. Upon entering Harry motioned for the men to take seat "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks, we don't have much time, We just wanted to ask you what your planning to do come September?"

Harry looked at him quizzically, "I am not sure what you mean Sir?"

"Well" the Minister replied "I am under the impression that Professor McConagall is giving the option for students who missed last term to return and meet there N.E.W.T. requirements. Are you planning on returning to school?

Still confused as to why Kingsley would be interested in whether Harry would be returning to school he answered "No, I have decided that I will not be going back to Hogwarts."

"Excellent Harry Excellent"

"What's excellent Minister?" this conversation was getting stranger and stranger.

"Mr. Potter the Ministry of Magic would like to extend an invitation for you, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger to join the Ministry. As I understand it you and Mr. Weasley have expressed an interest in becoming aurors, are you still interested?

It was more than Harry could have hoped for. He answered hurriedly "I can't speak for Ron, Sir but I am very interested."

"Excellent Harry then allow me to introduce you to the new head of the auror department Digby Dogherty"

Digby offered his hand to Harry "Please to meet you Mr. Potter it is an honor" Harry smiled and shook Digby's hand in return. "The program is going through some changes as is most of the Ministry, but we are hoping to have everything set up to start training new aurors on September."

The three mean discussed the details over the next fifteen minutes. After bidding farewell to them Harry sprinted up the stairs, bursting to send and owl to Ron and tell Ginny the great news. He was actually going to have the job he had wanted since his forth year at Hogwarts.

Harry found Ginny on the second floor in one of its three bedrooms. Beaming at her he ran and pulled her into his arms. His life was going great he was starting to believe his dreams could come true.

Ginny returned the smile and asked "What is going on Harry?"

He told her quickly about the meeting but as he talked he noticed Ginny's smile start to falter. When he was done he asked her what was wrong. Ginny attempted to put the smile back on her face and answered "I was really hoping you would change your mind and come back to Hogwarts this year. I had all these dreams in my head about us being together like we were two years ago. But you know now that I am saying it out loud I realize how selfish it sounds. This job is what you have always wanted, Congratulations Harry!" and really did smile.

"It will all work out Ginny, I can visit on Hogsmeade weekends, and it'll be great" said Harry pulling Ginny up so there lips meant, as the kiss deepened, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room. "Ginny dear, I was…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off as she saw Harry and Ginny jump apart. Both red in the face they looked guilty at her.

"Of honestly you two, a mother knows these things without being told, now come on Ginny dear I was thinking we should start lunch. It's getting to be that time" and with that she turned and walked out the door. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	3. Birthday celebrations

Ron and Hermione still had not returned by Harry's Birthday

Ron and Hermione still had not returned by Harry's Birthday . He spent the day picnicking with Ginny by the creek and had dinner at Burrow. George and Percy came to visit. George was improving, and Harry was glad. But he would still stop in the middle of a sentence and look around as if waiting for Fred to finish it for him, and it was a bit disconcerting.

After dinner they were sitting at the table playing exploding snaps, when George asked "Where are Ron and Hermione anyhow?"

"Oh they sent an owl the other day they found Hermione's parents, everything is all right, but since they are in Australia they thought they would make a holiday of it."

George snorted "Yeah I bet they are making a holiday of it"

Mrs. Weasley turned from the sink looking scandalized "George Fabian Weasley your brother and Hermione are responsible young adults how dare you make a suggestion like that!"

George looked back at her innocently "I don't know what you mean mother! I was just hoping they are having a good holiday!"

Mrs. Weasley turned back to the sink eyeing George suspiciously.

George winked at Harry and said under his breath "Bet things are good down under."

Harry bit his lip so hard to keep from laughing his eyes started to tear up. Mrs. Weasley must have assumed he was upset by what George had said, because she patted him on the shoulder comfortingly as she walked out the door.

By the time Ron and Hermione returned to Grimmauld place it was looking better then it had in years.

"How was your trip?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"When we arrived in Australia after the plane ride…" Hermione began at the mention of the plane Ron turned slightly green and said

"Bloody Plane?! More like a tin can with wings!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued anyways "We went straight to the hotel to settle in. The following morning we went to the house my parents where staying in, but when I knocked on the door there was no answer. We waited there for hours but no one came or went from the house. We were tired so we went back to the hotel. We did the same thing for a week and I was starting to get distraught. Finally after ten days of waiting and watching I saw them pull into the drive; it took all the control I had not to go running to them. But I didn't want to scare them so I watched, they looked healthy and happy. The day after they had returned I did go to the door pretending to sell books…"

At this Ron interrupted again with "Well you bloody well have enough of them to sell!!" Hermione ignored him again and continued

"They let me into the house Mum seemed a little off when I said my name; she kept repeating it over and over again as if she was trying to remember where she had heard it before. I knew the memory spell must be wearing off so it would be easier to reverse. I quickly pulled out my wand and reversed the spell. We spent the next few days explaining everything to them; they of course where upset about being sent away. The next weeks we spent sight seeing there are some really interesting wizarding villages in Australia."

They spent the rest of the day talking; Hermione was very excited about the job offer from the ministry and promptly started pouring over the leaflets the ministry had sent. Ron however had explained to Harry that he thought it would be best for him to help George with the shop for awhile before deciding on what else he wanted to do with his life.

Before Harry knew it, it was Ginny's party. She had told him Neville, Luna, Hagrid and other friends from school would be attending along with Andromeda Tonks and little Teddy; Harry was looking forward to seeing them all. When he arrived at the Burrow he found a very irate Ginny, she was swearing under her breath, not the greeting Harry was hoping for he cleared his throat.

"Mornin Gin, glad to see you're having a good day"

"Oh Harry" Ginny said in a very different tone then she had been using. Harry found his arms full of her and she whispered in his ear "Please save me! She is driving me mental!"

Harry assumed she meant Fleur as she had been flitting around Ginny ever chance she got criticizing her

"What did she do now?" Harry asked.

"Ginny you know everyone is wearing 'air with bangs now I can cut it for you, 'arry would love it" Ginny replied in a very good imitation of Fleur "I wanted to scream at her Harry likes me just the way I am and if doesn't he can stuff it."

Harry laughed "Oi, I do like you just the way you are why don't we go for a walk and give you a break, after all you are the birthday girl you should get what you want."

"Ohh?" said Ginny with laughter and a little suggestion in her voice "What is that you think I want?"

Harry swallowed the large lump that suddenly appeared in his throat

"I could tell you but the kitchen doesn't seem like the place." He answered teasingly.

As it turned out that was the last time Harry and Ginny had any time alone for the remainder of the day, Mrs. Tonks arrived moments later and they where given the task of watching over Teddy. He was really cute and kept metamorphmagusing to look like whoever was holding him. As more guests started to arrive Mrs. Tonks took Teddy back and Harry greeted his friends. Most of the surviving members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix had come. They all had a good time Harry spent most of the evening dancing with Ginny. They were taking a break and were sitting at the table with Luna, Neville, and Hannah Abbott. Ginny and Hannah were discussing the upcoming school year as it turned out Hannah was one of the students that would be attending. Luna was talking Neville in her usual dreamy voice about the trip her and her father would be taking before the start of the term to search for another horn of the Crumpled Horn Snorack,

Harry overheard Luna say "Daddy still isn't sure what happened to the last one. He thinks it may have been stolen during the attack, they are very valuable."

Harry suppressed a grin. He watched as Neville nodded a response, but was surprised that Neville's eyes were watching Hannah's every move as she talked with Ginny. Dean came over and led Luna to the middle of the yard and the makeshift dance floor. Harry followed them with his eyes and noticed Hermione and Ron where dancing closely. Hermione occasionally adjusting Ron's hands as the slipped down her back, he laughed and turned back to the conversation at the table, he noticed that Luna's chair had been filled with none other then a very sulky Lavender Brown.

"Erm.. Hi Lavender how are you?" he asked politely

"Hi Harry" She answered not looking at him but at the dance floor.

Harry did not have to follow her glare to know that it was aimed at Ron. Obliviously she had not gotten over him. Harry caught Ginny's eye and nodded towards Lavender. Ginny winked and engaged Lavender in conversation trying to draw her attention away from Ron.

Mrs. Weasley announced shortly after that it was time for presents. Ginny received the traditional a coming of age present, a watch. Harry had given her a locket with a picture of them enclosed, and George had gotten her a new Nimbus 2000. It was growing late and most of the guests had gone home. Ginny would turn 17 at midnight and she was determined to stay up so she could use magic at exactly that moment. The remaining guest, Luna, Neville, and Hannah where seated at the table watching Ron and Harry play Wizards Chest or rather watching Ron slaughter Harry at Wizards Chest. Midnight struck and Ginny started summoning stuff from here and there. When one of the boots from the yard barely missed Ron's head she decided she was done, or almost, she said "Accio, Harry" laughing as she did. Playing along Harry acted as though he was being pulled towards her.

"Let's go for a walk Harry."

"We're not done playing" Ron said at once.

"Well, we can sit here and you can watch us snog or we can go for a walk its up to you Ron" Ginny retorted. Ron's face turned as red as his hair and everyone laughed as Ginny pulled Harry into the darkness.

The following day Harry accompanied Ginny to Diagon Alley to pick up her school supplies. She had been made head girl and Quidditch Captain. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with pleasure. Harry was glad to see that Diagon Alley was back to its former grandeur.

"Where should we go first?" Ginny asked.

"Will I was thinking that we should get some owls, so we can write when you go back to school."

"Harry, I can't let you buy me an owl" Ginny replied. "Consider it a late birthday present" Harry said and started pulling her towards Eyelops. They settled on two grey owls naming them Gaeth and Areanna.

"Where next?" Ginny asked looking up and down the crowded street.

"Well let's go get your supplies first then we can spend time visiting George."

Flourish and Blotts was so crowded Ginny and Harry had to fight there way through, holding tight to each others hands. The reason for the crowd was discovered quickly Rita Skeeter was signing copies of her latest book, and unauthorized biography of Harry's life. _Harry Potter the Boys who Lies, _Harry found it all very amusing, in face Ginny and him had excerpts of it in the Sunday Prophet, and the remainder of that day quoting it to each other, much to that chagrin of Mrs. Weasley who found the whole thing very upsetting. It may had something to fo with the fact that according to Rita Harry and Ginny had had a love child the previous year and that was the reason Ginny never returned to school after the Easter Holiday. Harry had abandoned her after discovering the pregnancy, and went into to hiding with the love his life, a muggle born named Hermione Greynor.

Harry suddenly wished he had brought along his invisibility cloak. Because the moment people caught site of him they started announcing to others

"That's Harry Potter" and all hope of leaving with out Rita noticing was lost.

"Lets get out of here Ginny, we can mail order your books" Harry said hurriedly. They had almost made it out the door then suddenly Rita was in front of them, Quick-Quotes quill in hand.

"Harry my dear boy, do you have time for an interview?"

Harry laughed "What good would that do Rita, after all I would do is lie, and you would just make up what you wanted to say anyhow." While he was talking he moved ever so slightly in front of Ginny hoping Rita had not seen her yet. Ginny knew what he was doing and stepped out from behind Harry, her wand pointing towards Rita.

"Ah. Jenny Weasble, isn't it?" Rita said in her silkiest voice.

"Considering I am in that ridiculous book of yours, I would think you would know my correct name" Ginny replied acidly "Don't you want to know how our love child is? As you were so concerned for his welfare in your book."

Rita looked shocked but quickly recovered "So you admit to having a love child?" Her quill zooming over a piece of parchment.

'You're just giving her more ammunition." Harry whispered to Ginny

"Who cares what she writes, no one believes her anyways. It's bloody B.S."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and stomped past Rita, swearing like a sailor. Harry had never been so proud of her.

"You do know we will be that headline of tomorrow's paper?" He said as they entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Let's see if we can convince George and Ron to have lunch with us."

They found them in George's office, surrounded by piles of paperwork. Ron jumped up enthusiastically and greeted them.

"Wow you guys are busy?" Ginny said

"Well I guess Fred used to handle the paperwork…" Ron said gloomily "Now I am in charge of it"

"Don't act so delighted about it Ron, I could always transfer you to the testing Department" George said sarcastically

"I am the bloody testing Department, I would like to know what you put In my tea. It took Hermione half the night to get my lips to deflate."

"Oh yeah, what did she use?' George asked eagerly "It may help in the development."

"Merlin's saggy Y fronts, George ask her I have no idea."

"Anyway you two toe rags" Ginny interrupted "We came to see if you wanted to get some lunch."

"Sure" George said standing quickly "I just have to go tell Verti."

Harry looked at Ron quizzically "I thought it would take a bit more convincing then that."

"Well Angelina is working at the Leaky, he goes there everyday and watches her. It's a bit creepy actually.

"Are you joining us?"

"No, I promised Hermione I would go have lunch with her, she said she had something to talk to me about. " Ron finished nervously

"Okay, I guess we'll see you later."

They Leaky Cauldron was so busy there were no empty tables. Luckily they saw Luna and Dean in the corner and joined them. Luna was explaining to Dean what a wrakspurt was, and having waiving her hands as if she was trying to shoo away a fly. They had a nice lunch. Ginny and Harry told them all about there run in with Rita Skeeter which of course sent Ginny on another tirade.

Until Luna looked at Ginny her face very serious and said "Ginny you never told me you have a child, you really should watch it closely Daddy says lactolins are attracted to the babies milk and can make it very ill."

Ginny burst out laughing

"Luna, that Rita hag made it all up. Don't you think you would know if I had a child?"

"Oh yeah, I guess so" Luna said dreamily "Just remember lactolins are quiet dangerous."

The day went quickly and it was nearing dinner time when they arrived back at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley fussed over them.

"Come on now dears, dinner is almost ready, go and get washed up. Ginny put your things in your room, and we'll get it all sorted out later. Oh what nice owls I will just put them in with Hermes"

Harry found Hermione and Ron in the sitting room. Ron was looking rather sulky and Hermione looked harassed. He thought they must have had a row and entered the room cautiously.

"Err... how was your day?" He asked.

Ron ignored him and sat staring at the wall.

Hermione answered politely "Oh it was fine. Did you have fun in Diagon Alley?"

Ron made a noise that sounded remarkable close to harrumph.

Harry glanced over at him. 'Okay what happened?"

"Oh, Ron is a pig headed prat." Hermione said in an expatriated voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said "Well I know that! I have been his best mate for seven years!" He saw Ron trying to suppress a grin and continued. "What exactly did he do today to earn the title?"

Neither one answered for several minutes, even after Ginny entered the room and a seat beside Harry.

"Well?" Harry asked again

"I've decided to go back to school, and for some reason Ron is being completely obnoxious about it."

'That's Ron for you' Ginny said.

"Are you all going to bash me all night or do I do get to tell my side of things?"

Ginny looked at him her eyebrow raised so high it was nearly hidden beneath the fringe of her hair.

Ron sputtered for a moment "Well I… I mean… that's not what we decided. We were supposed to stay at Grimmauld place and get jobs… and well... that's what we planned!" He finished lamely

"Ron, I was upset to when Harry told me he wasn't returning to school" Ginny began. Ron and Hermione both looked at her shocked. "But then I realized how completely selfish that was, you should be happy Hermione is doing something that will make _her _happy."

Ron looked at her grudgingly and said "How is the bloody hell did you get so logical?"

Ginny laughed and got up from the sofa pulling Harry with her. "Come one Harry these two have some things to discuss."

Harry followed her but not before he whispered to Ron"Good luck"

The month went quickly and before Harry knew it he was at platform 9 ¾ saying goodbye to Ginny and Hermione.

"Behave your self" Harry said teasingly to Ginny.

"Oh I wont do anything you wouldn't" Ginny answered

"Thanks that makes me feel loads better" pulling her to him and kissing her forehead, he caught site of several faces pressed to glass of the train. "Looks like we have an audience."

"Then let's give that a show." Said Ginny pulling his face towards hers, Harry immediately forgot that they were standing on a busy platform surrounded by people, it was just him and Ginny. He distantly heard Ron's voice but was not sure what he was saying and he did not break away from Ginny until he felt a hand on his shoulder that did not belong to Ginny.

"What?" Harry said angrily

"Well you two can snog all day so she misses the train for all I care. It's about to leave and Hermione wants to say goodbye." Harry saw Hermione standing behind Ron and she mouthed

"I'm sorry" Over his shoulder. Harry walked towards her.

"Have a good term, write lots." Harry said hugging her

"It will be strange to be there with out you and Ron, stay out of trouble and take care of Ron." She said the last very quietly.

The whistle blew and Hermione and Ginny climbed aboard waiving.

They stood watching the train as it departed hands raised, long after the girls could see them.


	4. Trouble

Harry's first day at was nothing like he had expected

Harry's first day at was nothing like he had expected. It was spent very much like it would have had he returned to school, moving from one room to another taking notes and listening to lectures, except for that fact that Harry didn't know anyone. It's not as if he thought he would be allowed to go chasing after death eaters his first day, he just thought it would be different.

Finally it was time to break for lunch, all day he had heard his fellow trainees making the same comments, that is when they weren't talking about him. Harry was used to being talked about and ignored them until he was walking to the entrance to meet Ron for lunch and a tall heavy set man about two years older than him stepped in front of him and said,

"Who would think that the famous Harry Potter would need to go through training, you should be head of the department by now shouldn't you Potter? After all you are the Boy who Lived, The Chosen one and all that nonsense."

Harry felt the heat rise in his face and tried to control his anger. He did not want to get into a brawl on his first day. He stepped sideways and tried to past the man but he stuck out his arm and blocked Harry's way.

Through gritted teeth Harry said "Please move your arm."

By this time a small crowd had gathered to watch.

"Oh Potty, said me please I guess I should move" a few of the on lookers laughed

"Move you bloody arm before I move it for you" Harry said pulling out his wand.

The man laughed "I know all about you Potter, you let others risk their necks to save you and then take the credit. I don't see any of your little friends here now to save you. Did your little fan club dessert you after they figured out you let their friends and family die?"

"I said move or I will move you" The man did not move so Harry said "Levicorpus" and the man was suspended in the air by his foot fighting desperately to keep his robes from revealing too much.

Unfortunately Digby choose this moment to enter the hall "What is going on here, Mr. Potter let him down this moment, what are you in primary school. Come with me to my office Potter, Mr. Barrett don't look so smug I except you to report to me right after your lunch."

Harry berated himself for losing his temper, just as his life was going right he had let some stupid prat goad him into a fight. Harry glanced toward the desk he had been assigned to the morning and thought at least he wouldn't have much to pack.

"Sit please Mr. Potter" Digby said as the entered his office and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. The office was covered floor to ceiling with newspaper clippings and wanted posters except for one wall that was filled by a very large map with red and blue pins stuck over it. Harry felt very much like he had in his first year when Professor McGonagall had called him to her office after seeing him fly his broom to retrieve Neville's rememberall, he had no hope that this would turn out as well as that had. "It seems that you have meant our resident trouble maker, Mr. Barrett feels it his duty to harass new comers, and I am afraid you being who you are you are going to attract some extra attention both good and bad."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Are you going to sack me sir?"

"No Harry, not today but I would recommend advise you do try to keep your temper and remember what are old friend Madeye used to say constant villagence."

"Yes Sir" Harry replied relieved

"Now you better go have some lunch, training is going to get tougher this afternoon."

Harry left hurriedly meet Ron

"Where in the bloody hell have you been? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Don't harp on me Ron" Harry said and told him about his run in with Barrett.

"Gee mate, you seem to make friends any where you go" Ron said sarcastically

They spent the rest of their lunch ranting about their jobs. It turned out that George had tried to test some more products on Ron without his knowledge, and Ron had spent the morning with steam pouring out of all his openings, according to him it made it very uncomfortable to sit.

Harry's afternoon did improve they were sent into practical recreations on a course set up in the Ministry. By the end of the day he was exhausted. When he returned to Grimmauld place he was happy to see Kreacher had prepared dinner. Ron was late coming home that night, George had insisted that they go to the Leaky for drinks, so Harry was sitting at the table papers spread out across it studying when Ron entered.

"Woo, you gave me a start there for a moment I thought Hermione was home. What is all that there anyways" Ron said peering of his shoulder.

Harry rubbed his eyes "It turns out Auror training isn't all chasing after the death eaters we have to learn all about dark magic so we know what were up against, then learn the defensive spells for it."

Ron shook his head "Glad I didn't go then, I am not ready to start studying again, though if I see another spreadsheet I may go mad"

Harry laughed and said "That's a long walk off a short pier"

Ron looked at him quizzically "Huh?"

"It's a muggle saying, it means you are already close to being mad."

"Well that doesn't make any since." Ron replied

Instead of explain again Harry just laughed and went back to his work.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Ginny looked up as the owls delivered that morning mail. It had been two weeks since that start if the term and she had only heard from Harry four times. She had written to him with the upcoming Hogsmeade weekends the previous day and was hoping for a reply. She was not disappointed as Geath landed in front of her with two letters, one for her and one for Hermione. She quickly removed them and handed Hermione hers, and eagerly read hers. It was great news he would be able to make it to visit Hogsmeade in that weekend, he told her as much about work as he could and said he couldn't wait to see her. A wide grin broke out on Ginny's face and she looked up to see a similar one on Hermione's.

They both said at the same time "They're coming" and laughed

'I'm beginning to forget what Ron looks like" Hermione said jokingly

"Oh then let you remind you he is about seven feet tall covered in freckles and has these huge feet that he is constantly tripping over" Ginny replied

"Thanks for the lovely description; shall I do one of Harry?"

"No I think I'll pass this time what is our schedule today?"

"Let's see" Hermione said pulling out her schedule "We have double transfiguration and then double potions, not a bad morning"

"Yes potions should be a blast. If Pansy Parkinson quotes one more line from that Skeeter hag's book I am going to throttle her."

"She doesn't it because, she knows it bothers you. You should just ignore her."

"Easy for you to say Hermione, it's not your boyfriend there running their mouths about"

"True, but you are forgetting that I am mentioned in that book, and it makes several disturbing suggestions about me and my best friend."

They left the hall to go to class, looking forward to the weekend.


	5. The Propsal

The week seemed to move slowly, Harry was still swamped with work and much to his surprise he came home Friday to see run immersed in a book

The week seemed to move slowly, Harry was still swamped with work and much to his surprise he came home Friday to see run immersed in a book.

"Have I fallen into an alternate universe or are you actually reading?" Harry asked as he entered the sitting room.

Ron looked up "Ha ha you're a regular riot you are. I have this idea for a new joke line at the store, I was talking about it with Hermione and she suggested I read this."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask her to read it and tell you what you need to know."

"I tried and she told me she was too busy with school."

Harry laughed, and they spent a quiet evening studying their respective books.

Harry woke at dawn on Saturday; they were set to meet the girls and nine at the Three Broomsticks. Since he was awake he decided to try to study but it was no use he couldn't concentrate. At six he finally gave up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ron came down the stairs not long after looking heavy lidded.

"Mornin" He said tiredly

"Mornin, I was making some bangers and eggs, you want some?"

"O' course" Ron answered sitting at the table "What time is it anyways?"

"Nearly seven" Harry answered

Ron continued to ask the time every fifteen minutes until they apparated to Hogsmeade, driving Harry nearly mad. They waited another twenty minutes for the girls to show up. Harry had decided to leave early hoping Ron would calm down. But it was no good Ron kept looking at the door and fidgeting.

Harry finally had enough and said "You would think this is your first date. What is wrong with you?"

"Umm…well...I'm not sure I should tell you…I may just end up making a total arse out of myself…" Ron Trailed off.

Harry waited several minutes for him to continue, when he didn't he asked "Are you going to tell me how you're going to make and arse of yourself or leave me to wonder about your mental health."

Ron swallowed and glanced at the door again before showing Harry the small velvet box clutched in his sweaty hand. Harry was astounded,

"I didn't know it was that serious."

"Well I figure I better ask her before you smartens up." Ron said jokingly and tried to laugh but it came out sounding more like a high pitched whistle.

The door to the Three Broomsticks opened and Ron quickly shoved the box back into his pocket. Hermione and Ginny entered with Luna, Neville and Hannah all chatting happily, Harry stood and waived them over to the table they had chosen in the corner. Ginny reached them first and kissed Harry before taking the seat next to his. Ron gave Hermione an awkward one armed hug before he brought his hand back to his lap and continued fidgeting. Luna sat beside Ginny and then Neville and Hannah sat beside her. Harry saw to his pleasure that Neville must have worked up the courage to ask her out as they were holding hands and smiling at each other. They all spent the next hour visiting, until Luna announced that she had to go meet Dean at Zonko's, Harry noticed she did not sound like her normal when she was saying goodbye to everyone. Shortly after Neville and Hannah mentioned something about Honeydukes and left as well. Ron who had been steadily improving, most likely because all the talking had distracted him, quickly turned green.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked

"No I am half left." Ron answered and laughed his high pitch whistle laugh again, swallowed and then shook his head yes.

"Why don't we go for a walk Ginny?" Harry asked hoping his friend would improve if he didn't have an audience.

As they got up to leave Ron quickly stood to say goodbye and tripped over the table leg, his hand came flying out of his pocket in attempt to catch himself, but when that did so did the box, He landed on the floor with a thud still clutching it. Hermione ran to check on him not even noticing the box. Ginny did however and looked at Harry, who shook his head to confirm her suspensions. Ron sat up looking horrified; Hermione continued to worry over him.

"Did you break anything?" she said as she checked over his arms looking down at his hands she finally noticed the box and froze, she looked up at Ron's face.

"This isn't quiet what how I had imagined it, but since I am down here." he adjusted so that he was knelling on one knee "Hermione willyoumarryme." He said it very fast. Harry wasn't sure what exactly what he had said but Hermione must have understood him because she shook her head yes. Ginny screamed with delight and Ron hugged Hermione to him. They all took turns hugging each other and Harry whispered to Ron

"Well you did manage to make an arse of yourself"

"Do I get the see what's in the box or is it just for show?" Hermione asked

Ron got nervous again and handed her the box sayings "It's not much, but well I have been saving, someday I will get you a better one. Hermione wasn't listening she had opened the box to reveal a small gold band with a heart shaped diamond.

"It's perfect" she whispered and extended her hand for Ron to place the ring on her finger. Hermione spent the rest of the day staring at her hand periodically. If the week had gone slow the day seemed to speed up to compensate for it. Before any of them were ready it was time for the girls to return to school.

As Hermione and Ginny walked but to the school Ginny said.

"So you're going to be my sister in law and a Weasley, How does it feel?"

"I don't think it has sunk in yet. I was worried Ron was acting so strange because of the letter I sent him two days ago."

"Oh?"

"Well I figured he was lonely so I sent him a letter and a picture both of which were pretty provocative"

Ginny interrupted "Hermione I really do like talking to you about most things but ppplllleeease don't tell me about my brother's love life."

Hermione blushed and they continued their walk in silence


	6. Christmas Surprises

Harry was sent on his first assignment so he could not visit Hogsmeade again until right before the Christmas holiday

Harry was sent on his first assignment so he could not visit Hogsmeade again until right before the Christmas holiday. He and Ginny were bundled warmly and walking to Honey Dukes hand in hand battling the blowing snow.

"I have never seen Hermione act so…so..Girly. When she isn't studying she is poring over the Bridal magazines her Mum keeps sending, and my Mum is sending her owls every other day with advice. If it was me I think I might go mad." Ginny said.

"I'll remember to never propose then" Harry said laughing

"Or we could elope."

"Your Mum would murder us both" Harry said as they entered Honeydukes

"Speaking of Mum she said to invite you to the Burrow for Christmas, if you can get the time off."

"It is hard to believe it is in two weeks isn't it? I guess I had better start shopping."

As it turned out Harry was only able to get the two days before and after Christmas off. Since he had been sent on another assignment after his visit to Hogsmeade he had not had a chance to purchase presents yet. So he spent most of the first day shopping with Hermione in Diagon Alley. They were leaving Quality Quidditch supplies when he saw Rita Skeeter, He tried to turn back inside but ran into Hermione who was attempting to put her gloves on in the door way, she nearly fell over so Harry grabbed her and saw a bright flash. He knew that Rita had just taken a picture of them in what appeared to be a romantic embrace.

"Hello Harry, Ms. Granger what a wonderful day."

Harry let go of Hermione one he was sure she was stable and glared at Rita

"Can we help you? Or are you just her to make up some more lies?"

"Harry dear boy, a person must do what she is best at, and I am best at getting the scope." As she talked her eyes roamed over them, Hermione was pulling her glove on her left hand when Rita's well manicured one shot out and grabbed it. "What a lovely ring, are you engaged?'

Hermione pulled her hand out of Rita's "As a matter of fact I am, but not to Har."

But Rita cut her off and said loudly "Congratulations to the both of you what great news!" then turned and hurried away.

Hermione yelled at her back angrily. "I'm not engaged to Harry."

"It's no use Hermione she is going to write what she wants. The most we can do is prepare Ron and Ginny."

Sure enough the next day the _Daily Prophet _had a front page article 'Potter engaged to Muggle born Hermione Granger'

George found it very amusing "You could have at least ditched my little sister before you went after my brother's girl Harry."

"You're a git George. I wish that women would leave me alone."

"Anyone who counts knows not to believe what she says." Ginny interjected

"Ron knows better and he is still bent about it. It says I'm engaged to Hermione on the front page then has their engagement announcement on page eight."

"Ron's just blowing off steam, He'll calm down."

Bill, Fleur, George, Percy and Charlie had all arrived by that night for Christmas so the Burrow was loud and crowded as usual. They were all in the living room listening to the radio as Mrs. Weasley prepared dinner. Hermione was looking at one of her magazines which seemed to have replaced her perpetual book, occasionally showing something to Ginny who was leaning against Harry's leg as he and Ron were playing Wizards chess. George sat beside Harry coaching him on what moves to make, but even with his help Harry was losing. Bill and Fleur sat off to the side by themselves talking quietly to each other.

Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time for dinner and they all squeezed into the kitchen to sit at the table. They ate chatting to one another. Percy was telling his father about some new regulations at the ministry. When Bill stood and cleared his throat a hush fell over the table.

"Fleur and I have a very special announcement to make; we're going to have a baby."

Mrs. Weasley ran and hugged him then Fleur, everyone congratulated them. As they were all settling back down into their George said,

"Things sure are looking up around her another Weasley on the way and Hermione set to become one to. When are you and Ginny going to get hitched Harry?"

Harry looked up shocked and fell sideways out of his chair. Everyone laughed as he pulled himself back into his seat, Ginny winked at him. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Ginny someday, but he wasn't ready yet.

Harry woke the next morning to Ron tearing into the presents at the end of his bed and eating chocolate frogs. He sat up and started to open his small pile of presents.

" 'Hanks for the keeper gloves Harry" Ron said through his mouthful of chocolate.

"Welcome" Harry answered distractedly. He was staring at the plain white envelope that had been on top of his other presents He knew who the small cramped handwriting belonged to, but was surprised that he would send him anything. He opened the envelope to see a very nice Christmas card signed Happy Christmas Harry Your cousin Dudley.

Ron finally noticing Harry's silence said "What's wrong Harry?"

"Dudley sent me a Christmas card"

"What's wrong with it?"

'Nothing it's actually really nice."


	7. The woe's of being an Auror

Harry was sitting at his desk after the New Year writing a report on the assignment he had just returned from

Harry was sitting at his desk after the New Year writing a report on the assignment he had just returned from. When Barrett approached his desk and picked up the picture he had of Ginny.

"This doesn't look like the girl I saw you all over in the papers before Christmas."

"That's because it's not, or are you a big enough prat to believe everything you read?"

"Now now Potter no need for name calling. I was just wondering how your little girlfriend felt about your faïence or do you have an arrangement."

"I know you're baiting me Barrett and I'm not biting, kindly put down my picture and find something else to do with your time." Harry said battling back his temper he reached out and took the frame from Barrett and went back to his report.

"What is that bloke's problem with you?" Nathan Caldwell asked Harry.

Nathan sat at the desk next to him; he was in his mid twenties, married with a two year old daughter and another on the way. Harry and he had become fast friends.

"He is just jealous of my stunning good looks." Harry answered sarcastically.

"Well Ivy sure was fascinated with you." Caldwell said referring to his young daughter

"She walks around the house saying 'arry, 'arry, drives her mother mad. Speaking of Mia she said invite you over to dinner again."

"Glad I'm attractive to two foot tall blondes" Harry answered in a much better mood "I would love to come to dinner again, not this weekend though I have plans."

"Going to visit your little hot tamale 'ey?" Caldwell had not meant Ginny yet but Harry had told him a lot about her.

"If she heard you call her that you may end up on the wrong end of her Bat bogey Hex, she is famous for them." Harry said laughing.

Ginny was in the library with Hermione, who had insisted that they start studying for exams. She was making an attempt to read the book she had propped up in front of her, but her mind kept wandering. That morning she had been skimming through the _Dailey Prophet _When she saw the ad for the Holy Head Harpies, they were holding open tryouts for several backup positions. The tryouts were being held over the Easter Holiday in Wales. Somehow she had to convince her mother to allow her to go. She decided to write to Harry and ask his advise with his help she may be able to convince her Mum. After all Mrs. Weasley though magic shone out off Harry's backside.

"Ginny, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm?"

"I have been trying to get your attention" Hermione said in an exasperated voice "The library is closing, I didn't realize how late is was.

They packed up their belongings and headed back to the common room.

"Where were you just now?"

"Well I have been tossing this idea around in my head since this morning and it may be totally mad…"

"Your rambling Ginny"

"I want to try out for the Holy Head Harpies." Ginny blurted out quickly

"Wow Ginny really? You would do great! When are the tryouts?"

"During the Easter Holiday…I need to convince Mum to let me go to Wales…"

"Well she may allow you to go if you went with Me, Ron and Harry. I doubt she would allow you to go alone."

It was a lot easier to convince Mrs. Weasley then she had originally thought. She had transferred most of the over protectiveness to the expecting Fleur. All the arrangements were made by the beginning of March. When Ginny wasn't studying she was practicing Quidditch most of the time dragging Hermione with her to bewitch the Quaffle.

Harry was on another assignment but this one he was having a lot less fun as normal. His partner was Bernard Barrett and they had spent the last two hours staring at the empty street in an uncomfortable silence. They were on an observation mission, some dark objects were being sold in the area and the Ministry wanted to catch the person responsible. So Harry was on a roof of an abandoned building crouching next to the person he liked least in his department.

Harry heard a noise, coming from his left and jumped up wand at the ready, He heard Barrett shout from his right, something ran under his legs and he fell back, they were purchased on the edge of the building, he was knocked off the edge and fell several stories. He felt the impact before all went black.

­Ginny woke at exactly that moment and was sitting in the common room when Professor McGonagall walked through the portrait whole.

"Is he okay?"

"He is on the way to St Mungos as we speak; you and Miss Granger are to Floo from my office to Grimmauld place where someone will be waiting to escort you to hospital.

When Hermione and Ginny arrived at Grimmauld place, Mr. Weasley hurried them to St Mungos.

"What happened?" Ginny asked immediately

"They are not sure, all I know is that Harry was on assignment when he fell off a four story building, Digby is talking to his partner for the full account."

Ginny wanted to ask how Harry was but she was afraid of the answer. When they arrived at the hospital Mrs. Weasley, Ron and a Healer talking quietly outside Harry's door, Mrs. Weasley immediately enveloped her in her arms, and answered the unasked question she saw in her eyes.

"The healer says he will be fine, it will just take him a few days to recuperate."

Hearing this Ginny relaxed slightly "I want to know what happened, I want to know how badly he's hurt."

This time the Healer answered "Your husband" no one thought to correct him "fell from a great height he broke his arm in two places, cracked several ribs and fractured his skull. He was unconscious for at least an hour and woke a few moments ago. We of course mended the bones but he has a concussion and will need to stay overnight for observation."

"Can we go see him?" Hermione asked.

Ginny jumped a little she had forgotten the others were there.

"Yes of course"

When they entered Harry was sitting up in the bed looking a bit bruised and feeling it to. He smiled when he saw Ginny, until he saw her face, she looked furious the greeting he had been about to give died on his lips.

"Harry James Potter how in the bloody hell does someone fall off a building, have you been taking a Ron pill? She yelled

"Hey" Ron said at the same time as Mrs. Weasley said "Now Ginny"

"Don't you now Ginny me, I have been going out of my mind for the past hour, I could kill you Potter…"She trailed off suddenly in tears and launched herself into Harry's arms.

Harry wasn't sure what to do with the tears anymore then he had known what to do with the anger. He looked at Ron for help as he patted Ginny's back awkwardly, but he was holding a tear streaked Hermione and just shook his head giving Harry I look that implied that girls were mental.

"What happened Mate?" Ron asked after several minutes

"Well were on a stake out, sitting on top of a building and I heard a noise, and turn I tripped over something, I think… I think it was a cat."

"To bad you don't bounce like Neville hey Harry" Ron said and received a withering look from Ginny.

"You're telling me that after how many times fighting Voldemort and never ending up on hospital, a cat sent you here? "Ginny said sarcastically and began to laugh. Harry joined her now that he thought about it, it was very funny. The others shook their heads before that began to laugh to.

Mrs. Weasley tried to get Ginny to return to school the following day but she refused, and she soon gave in. It was only four days until the Easter Holiday. Everyone was concerned that Harry would not be able to go to Wales. The Healer eased their fears the next day when releasing him from the hospital. Mrs. Weasley insisted that they all returned to the Burrow saying

"Merlin knows what you boys are eating at your place."


	8. Wales and worries

The morning they arrived in Wales Ginny was beside herself with nerves

The morning they arrived in Wales Ginny was beside herself with nerves. They had set up their tent in a field with several others. It looked like half the females in the United Kingdom had come to tryout.

Ginny went to register "I am number three thousand two hundred and fifty one; I can't believe that there are that many people here. We should have come earlier. I just know that they are going to fill all the positions before I even try"

"Ginny calm down you working yourself into a state, I am sure they have a system. Remember sixth year I had held tryouts and a bunch of nit wits showed up. Half these people are just to catch sight of someone famous.

Harry was right; most people looked as if they had never been on a broom before. They were broken down into groups of a hundred and people were quickly weeded out. As they watched Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry.

"I think that one in the purple is a bloke."

"I thought so to, but look closer she's not."

"Blimey you're right that's scary."

Ginny was in the next group of girls, Harry hushed Ron and watched. She was excellent better then Harry had ever seen her. She dodged in and out of the obstacle course they had set up with ease. He heard her announce her number with a few others in her group to come back tomorrow for the second part of the tryouts.

They went back to the tent in a celebratory mood; Ron has brought a bottle of fire whiskey and poured three glasses. Ginny, Harry and Hermione each took one, Ron tried to take the one back Ginny had taken.

'You're to youn..."

Ginny interrupted him by pointing her wand at his face. "Don't tell me I am too young. I am of age"

Ron started to say something else then thought the better of it and poured himself a glass. Harry and Ron sat up talking long after the girls had gone to bed.

"Harry, I just have to ask you, it's been bothering me since Christmas."

"What's that?'

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

Harry looked over at him trying to gage whether he was being serious. "That sounds like something your father should be asking not you!"

"Well I'm the one asking, when George mentioned marrying Ginny you had quiet the reaction."

"It's none of your business Ron, since you're engaged you think everyone should jump on the band wagon" Harry said hotly and Ron looked at him confused trying to figure out what band wagon meant "That's a serious step that I will take when I am ready don't push me. There are still people out there that would like to see me dead. How can I bring someone I love into that?"

"Calm down mate, I was just asking, you answered, does Ginny know how you feel?"

"Aren't you being noisy tonight?"

"Hermione has been badgering me to ask you since it was bothering me…" Ron trailed off,

Harry tried to control his temper and answered "I should tell you to bugger off, but no I have not told Ginny I love her, I have never said those three words to anyone, THAT'S BIG STEP." He lost the fight with his temper and screamed the last three words before getting up and stomping out of the tent.

It was easy for Ron to give and accept love, but Harry had to worry about how his feelings for people could put them in danger. How dare Ron question his feelings for Ginny it was none of his business. Ginny knew how he felt, didn't she, doubt started to creep in. Maybe Hermione was badgering Ron because she had talked to Ginny and Ginny doubted his feelings for her. He rushed to the girl's tent, it was very dark and he woke up a startled Hermione first.

"What is it Harry? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry Hermione, I was looking for Ginny." Harry's eyes were staring to adjust and he saw Hermione give him a quizzical look.

"Since I am awake, I think I'll get a glass of water." She said and left.

Harry's frustration had only increased because he had woken Hermione. He walked to Ginny's cot and shook her awake more forcibly then he intended.

She sat up looking frightened "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…well something… You know I love you right?"

If Ginny looked startled before she looked absolutely dumbfounded now. "Yes, I know but this isn't the way I imagined you telling me the first time."

It was Harry's turn to look startled, he had told her, the words had just come out. They were easier to say then he had imagined.

"What brought this on Harry?"

"Ron and I were talking and he said something that got me thinking." He blurted out "You know I want to marry you to right?"

"If that a proposal you're suppose to get on one knee and give me a big sparkly diamond."

"It's not, not yet anyways. I just wanted to tell you in case you had any doubts."

"Harry you are the only thing I don't have doubts about. I love you but I am glad that wasn't a proposal. I am not ready for marriage yet. I am how ever ready to hex the living hell out of Ron."

Harry laughed suddenly feeling much better. "I have a better idea" He said grabbing her small foot and pulling her towards him so that she was lying on the cot again. He leaned over and started to kiss her. Things were just starting to get interesting when Ron came in.

"Harry can I talk to you?"

It was probably a good thing that it was so dark in, Ron may have murdered him. Ginny quickly adjusted her night shirt that had ridden up when Harry had pulled her towards him.

She snarled at Ron "We're busy Ron, bugger off."

"No I better go Gin, I am sure Hermione was to come back to bed." Harry said kissing her and whispering "I love you" he rose and went out the door with Ron.

"What exactly where you doing in there with my little sister?"

"Do you really want to know?" Harry answered his temper starting to rise again.

"Probably not, I wanted to apologize for being such a git. Hermione gave me an earful about not being very tactful, since when have I ever been tactful?"


	9. My Twin

A/N OMG its actually a new chapter

**A/N** OMG its actually a new chapter!! Sorry guys I just wanted to work on what I had already. Its now all up new and improved, no more large aquatic animals lol.

When they awoke the next morning most of the people were gone, most likely because the second part of the try outs were closed. Hermione, Ron and Harry spent the day in the tent. Harry paced so much he thought he might have dug a trench by the end of the day. It was mid afternoon when Ginny came back to the tent, her head hung low and her mouth was set in a frown. Harry rushed towards her, ready with comforting words when suddenly she looked up at him her face cracking into a bright smile.

"I made it, starting in the fall I will be on the reserve team for the Holy Head Harpies!"

Harry beamed back at her "Congratulations Gin!"

They decided to go straight home to tell everyone the good news. When they arrived thing were in an uproar, George who had been improving slightly was now on a downward spiral since his birthday.

He was standing in the kitchen yelling at Percy, as Mrs. Weasley stood beside them silent tears rolling down her face. The foursome stopped short at the door and watched.

"He was my brother, MY TWIN brother, don't tell me to snap out of it. Don't tell me you know how I feel. You have no idea, its like half of me is gone, the half that was bright the half that was better. I wish it had been me." George finished quietly.

Percy looked at him tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm sorry George, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry I didn't save him, and most of all I am sorry it wasn't me instead."

Mrs. Weasley pulled both of them into a fierce hug. "Fred died defending people he loved; if he was standing here he would be saying the same thing so boys please don't fight. George he would want you to go on with your life, he would want you to make double trouble for the both of you." She finished a small smile on her lips

George stiffened and turned away. "I know but it so hard with out him" he muttered as he walked out of the room.

Harry Watched in silence, Fred wasn't here because he died trying to help him. If he had been faster to understand what he had to do, Fred would still be here. The Weasleys said it wasn't his fault. Harry thought otherwise, who else's could it be? Without saying a word he walked away from the others and apperated home.

Grimmuald place did not help to lift his spirits, though it was now free of dust and creatures it was still a dim dark place. Harry went to his room and looked around the place had once made him feel close to Siruis, but now it felt depressing and lonely. He wondered why he had every decided to live her. He had wanted to be alone but now that he was alone he wanted to be with Ginny. Thinking of Ginny reminded him of the Weaselys and Fred; this made him think he had no right to be with her. He decided to go somewhere people didn't know him, be around people who wouldn't worry about how he was feeling. He packed hurriedly , before Ron came home, leaving a short note that he would be gone for awhile and now explanation as to where he was going.


	10. Authors note

Hello readers! I just wanted to let you all know I have decided to discontinue this story. I am no longer interested in continuing it. Although I still like this pairing it is no longer me preferred one. If I was to continue I would probably make Ginny and Harry brake up and Harry fall in love with Luna or Lavender then you would all hunt me down and kill me lol! My sister Aerlinnsui said that she may continue the story. So check out her page in the future! Sorry if I have disappointed anyone. Thanks to all my subscribers ~Jess~


End file.
